1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lubricant and fuel compositions containing certain additives, and to the additives per se. More particularly, the invention relates to lubricants, greases therefrom and fuels, each having therein a friction reducing amount of a sulfonyl dialkanol ester.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many means have been employed to reduce overall friction in modern engines, particularly automobile engines. The primary reasons are to reduce the amount of fuel consumed by the engine. While it is commonly understood that lubricants by definition, reduce friction between moving surfaces, friction reducing additives are agents which, when added to lubricants in minor amounts, significantly enhance the frictional properties of those lubricants without significantly modifying other physical properties such as viscosity, density, pour point and the like. It is just as commonly understood that not all additives will reduce friction, that there are no certain criteria to predict such activity, and that even though an additive may be a friction reducer, it may not always reduce fuel consumption.
Many of the solutions to reducing fuel consumption have been strictly mechanical, as for example, setting the engine for a leaner burn, or building smaller cars and smaller engines. However, considerable work has been done with lubricating oils and fuels to enhance their friction properties by modifying them with friction reducing additives.
Although certain esters, for example, have been added to lubricants for various purposes, the reaction products of this invention are, to applicant's best knowledge, novel and they have no prior history of use in lubricant or fuel compositions as friction reducing additives or in the areas of anticorrosion, especially copper corrosion inhibiting antiwear and antioxidation. Further, no art is known which suggests the invention described herein.